Disney's Animal Kingdom
Disney's Animal Kingdom is one of the four theme parks located at Walt Disney World in Florida. The park opened on April 22, 1998. The park's main icon is the Tree of Life, a 145 foot-tall tree in the center of the entire park. Concept Beastly Kingdom Originally, Disney's Animal Kingdom used to be an amusement park called Beastly Kingdom. The park was based off of mythical creatures like unicorns, dragons, serpents, etc. After the amusement park idea was made, the park went into retheming into Disney's Animal Kingdom. Beastly Kingdom was still kept as an idea, but shortly after, that was made. Camp Minnie-Mickey appears next to the spot where Beastly Kingdom used to be occupied. Beastly Kingdom used to contain Dragon Tower, a mystical tower that was occupied by bats, ghosts, goblins, and a thrilling coaster that took riders through the tower ruins. The non-evil part used to contain an area called the Quest of the Unicorn, an adventurous area that sent guests through a mythical maze to seek a grotto where a unicorn lived. Finally, the good area of Beastly Kingdom used to contain a boat ride that took riders through scenes from Disney's movie, Fantasia. ''However, even though Beastly Kingdom was made, the idea still remained, but transformed into Discovery River Boats. Even though Beastly Kingdom had came to be, some of it is shown through Animal Kingdom, such as a dragon on a ticket booth at the entrance, a dragon silhouette, and a dragon toy for Animal Kingdom Happy Meals at McDonalds. Layout The park has seven current lands set in a circle around the Tree of Life. The areas include the Oasis, Discovery Island, Camp Minnie-Mickey, Africa, Asia, Rafiki's Planet Watch, and DinoLand U.S.A. 'Oasis' The Oasis is the front of Animal Kingdom. It features several animal habitats, and its main path leads into the deeper parts of the park. Restaurants *Rainforest Cafe - A Rainforest Cafe is at the entrance of the park, but it technically isn't within park boundaries. * '''Discovery Island' Discovery Island is the center of the park. Originally, it was named Safari Village, but was renamed in 1999. Rides *It's Tough to Be a Bug! - A 4D film featuring characters from A Bug's Life. ''Located in the bottom of the Tree of Life. *Discovery Island Trails *Tree of Life - The park's main icon is in the center of the park, and the center of the land. It peaks 145 feet over Animal Kingdom. Dining *Flame Tree Barbecue *Pizzafari Shops *Beastly Bazaar *Creature Comforts *Disney Outfitters *Island Mercantile Pandora - The World of Avatar Rides *Avatar Flight of Passage *Na'vi River Journey Dining * saultii canteen * pongu pongu shops * Windtraders 'Africa' The area is themed after African wildlife, and is set in a small African village called Harambe. Rides *Kilimanjaro Safaris - Taking almost half the land of Animal Kingdom, guests can board a safari truck and go on a trek to see animals such as elephants, hippos, and zebras. *Pangani Forest Exploration Trails - Guests trek into the forest to get a peek at several African birds and animals. Dining *Tusker House - Originally a quick-service restaurant, the restaurant reopened as a buffet in 2007. *Tamu Tamu Refreshments Entertainment * Festival of the Lion King 'Rafiki's Planet Watch' Rafiki's Planet Watch is the only land that doesn't hook up to Discovery Island, but it connects to Africa. Rides *Wildlife Express Train - Guests board the train to get to other areas of the park. *Habitat Habit! *Conservation Station *Affection Section 'Asia' Asia is set after several countries located on the actual continent, such as India, China, and Nepal. Guests find themselves in an Indian village called "Anandapur". Rides *Expedition Everest - Located in a 200-foot model of the Himalayan mountain Everest, the steel roller coaster launches riders backwards to escape a lethal yeti. *Kali River Rapids - Guests enter a Chinese pagoda and board their river raft down the Chakranadi River, as well as finding some illegal loggers. , Asia's wet and wild river rafting ride.]] *Maharajah Jungle Trek - Guests trek into the Asian jungle and experience Asian animals like a komodo dragon. *Up a Great Bird Adventure Dining *Yak and Yeti Local Foods Cafe *Yak and Yeti Restaurant Shops *Serka Zong Bazaar 'DinoLand U.S.A.' DinoLand U.S.A. is set after the extinct and mystical dinosaurs that once roamed the world that was once known as Pangaea. Rides *Dinosaur - A dark ride set after the 2000 film, ''Dinosaur. *Finding Nemo - The Musical *Fossil Fun Games *Primeval Whirl - A wild mouse coaster that takes guests on a prehistoric journey back in time. *The Boneyard Playground *TriceraTop Spin Dining *Restaurantosaurus Shops *Chester and Hester's Dinosaur Treasures *Dino Institute Shop Gallery Rivers of Light Concept Art.jpg It came through the drive-thru poster.jpg Animalkingmc3.jpg Animal Kingdom Dinosaur cup print.png Tree of Life.png|Tree of Life Pandora the World of Avatar.png|Pandora The World of Avatar Tol.jpg Trivia *Kali River Rapids gets its name from the Hindu god, Kali. *The word used at Animal Kingdom, Nahtazu, literally is spoken as "Not-a-Zoo." *The Tree of Life is completely made of oil rig, similar to the Tarzan Treehouse at Disneyland Park. *The park benches are made from milk jugs. *It is the largest Disney theme park in the world, and the first to be themed directly on animals. Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Category:Theme parks Category:Walt Disney World Category:Walt Disney World Resort